The Invasion of Kwarch: Part 1
Decepticon Message: 2/21 Posted Author Upcoming Plans Fri Mar 02 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** INCOMING MESSAGE TO ALL FORCES *** Shockwave appears, sitting in the command chair in Trypticon's command center. The large wall-mounted Decepticon insignia is just behind him. "Decepticons, I have returned to Earth from my tour of our holdings in the galactic rim. I have been simultaneously ensuring our outposts are prepared for our upcoming campaigns and scouting potential targets; specifically, the raiding and looting of several resource-rich worlds in the outer rim." Shockwave pauses here, letting the idea of some good old fashioned planetary pillaging pique his audience's interest. "As I see that Galvatron is currently... busy elsewhere, I shall be taking the initiative to mobilize our armies in preparation. Cyclonus, I am assuming you will have no issue with this." "Details will be forthcoming. Shockwave out." *** MESSAGE ENDS *** Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Contents: Starfighter Slugfest Viator Photon Energon Stain Trypticon Base Computer Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Communications Center. West leads to Security. Down leads to Trypticon Main Hallway. Shockwave is currently in the middle of the Command Centre along with several redshirt military strategists. Trypticon's holgoraphic display is currently activated, projecting what looks like a dark brown and orange world with swirling colours and heavy cloud cover. Shockwave is gesturing to several highlighted sections on the globe, explaining something to his advisors. Starfighter enters at this point, looking dour--though he always looks that way, so no one could suspect how troubled he is right now. Galvatron had overdosed on some pills which he believed were supposed to increase his power, but were really anti-psychotic medications. And so, at the moment Galvatron lies, nearly comatose, in his quarters. Cyclonus doesn't bother greeting Shockwave as he steps up behind him. "So, Shockwave, it would appear you have something in the works. Were you planning on sharing it with me?" The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! Cyclonus enters at this point, looking dour--though he always looks that way, so no one could suspect how troubled he is right now. Galvatron had overdosed on some pills which he believed were supposed to increase his power, but were really anti-psychotic medications. And so, at the moment Galvatron lies, nearly comatose, in his quarters. Cyclonus doesn't bother greeting Shockwave as he steps up behind him. "So, Shockwave, it would appear you have something in the works. Were you planning on sharing it with me?" "...by redistributing the fifth legion," Shockwave is saying as Cyclonus approaches. The advisor he's speaking to isn't looking at him, though. Instead he's looking *past* Shockwave, and is suddenly standing up straighter. Shockwave doesn't need to turn to know who it is. Only two Decepticons inspire that level of respect and fear, and since he hasn't heard any ranting and raving yet, that only leaves Cyclonus. Finally Shockwave turns towards him. "Of course," he replies in his monotone voice, "In fact, I require your authorization on several changes to our current deployment." Shockwave taps a button on the computer, and the holodisplays zooms way out, now displaying the entire sector of the galaxy rather than just one planet. Purple dots represent Decepticon holdings, while red represents Autobots. There's more purple than red, but this is only because the location of all the Autobot forces isn't known. Holographic arrows appear, showing mass mobilizations from several outposts. Slugfest toddles into the command center, stopping and looking up and Cyclonus and Shockwave. "Soundwave in here?" he wonders. Viator clanks in shortly after Cyclonus, inspiring no respect or fear. Perhaps someday, though...Viator's recent successes have changed the Decepticon somewhat. He walks a little straighter. He rambles a little less. A little. He scowls, which is what he does when he's surprised, seeing both Shockwave and Cyclonus in the command center...The two are not typically both present on the island, and the Seeker had become fairly used to dealing directly with Fusillade. He glares down at Slugfest. Primative. No sense of discipline or respect for the chain of command- not that Cyclonus completely deserves it. The Unicron spawn is not completely Decepticon, as far as Viator is concerned. Fusillade enters from the Main Hallway below. Fusillade has arrived. Cyclonus stares down at Slugfest for a moment. "Wrong wave." Looking back up at Shockwave, he says, "Changes, you say? Well, we have swelled our ranks somewhat after Crystal City's conquest, though it's proven something of a chore to sort out which ones are worth anything. So, as we have more chess pieces to move around, why not do so?" He gestures to the holodisplay. "Please, proceed." He doesn't seem to notice or acknowledge Viator, and it's probably a good thing for his sake that Cyclonus can't read minds. "... well no, what matters is that they're back, and I haven't had my fill of giant scary purple &*#^s lately," Fusillade asides sardonically to a pair of navy camo patternee Seekers, before she swishes through the main doorway, face alight. "Shockwave, welcome back. I see you've got a presentation up already. Just like old times." Her saffron optics flick over the locations of strategic holdings, and she gives a quick nod of acknowledgment to Cyclonus. Shockwave doesn't answer Slugfest, or even look at him, since Slugfest should be able to figure out the answer to his own question. Viator, however, gets a look and the slightest of nods. Shockwave is aware that Viator has been busy of late (even if he's failed to write up his reports), and that does earn him a measure of respect in Shockwave's eye. Upon Fusillade's colourful entrance, Shockwave turns towards her. He doesn't greet her, per se, but does address her. "Executrix, your expertise will be required. Join us." After letting Cyclonus and Fusillade get the gist of the troop movements involved, he clicks another button on the control panel. The view zooms back in to show the orange and green planet. It looks very polluted. "This is Kwarch, a planet inhabited by a race with little formal ties to any other galactic powers--most importantly, they have no relations with the Autobots. Their military strength is moderate, but their resource level is high. I am recommending that we organize a global scale invasion." Viator coughs. Like, really loudly. Look, he's old, and he's got a lot of energon phlegm. "Oh, what sector is this trashheap located at?" Fusillade purses hematite lips, leaning in closer. "And what kind of resources? We going to be converting everything to energon on-site? Removing raw materials by ship? The 's kinda sexy and we haven't been using it very much lately. Not going to be able to move much with it. Would need something larger. Trypticon'd be obscene to use, even as much as I LOOOOOOOOOVE overkill. The concept. Not the tape." She raises one glossy black hand and waves it enthusiastically, briefly, in Viator's direction. "You volunteering to escort? Great! I hope that bring extra air and oil filters with you, we're gonna need them." Slugfest ohs quietly as he's told there is no Soundwave in the room. "You no like Overkill?" Slugfest pipes up, cocking his little head. Cyclonus turns slightly to offer Fusillade a small nod, then watches the presentation. "Kwarch, then? I have not heard of it. Do you plan on simply looting the planet or on enslaving its people?" At Fusillade's ramblings, he says, "No, not the Despoiler. Perhaps the Hellbender. Or the Absolution. Our... Flagship has not seen much action and I fear that perhaps it needs to justify the costs of its creation in some way. Trypticon I'd suggest keeping close at hand to prevent the Autobots from using Metroplex against us in his absence." He grinds his dental units together. "He was to be the ultimate weapon, but the Autobots already had one of their own, and now he spends most of his days lying around." Shockwave answers each of Fusillade's questions in turn. "Actually, Cyclonus, with your permission I would be requisitioning most of our fleet for this operation, including the Despoiler and the other vessels you listed. Trypticon himself will not be required." "As for Kwarch's resources..." Shockwave taps another button, and it zooms in to one of the metropolises. Military bases and other points of interest are highlighted. The planet's location is also presented for Fusillade's benefit. "Our main target would be the planets' power plants, reconfiguring them to produce energon. Apart from that, the planet includes a strong manufacturing sector and cultural artifacts. Aside from the energon, I would permit any Decepticon to loot these items for their own benefit." That's the easy way to keep morale going: You keep what you steal. To Cyclonus, he says, "What the natives lack in official relations with other species, they make up for with their strong will. They, combined with the inevitable Autobot response, would make enslaving the population difficult. I believe we would have to perform the work ourselves while keeping their resistance down." Slugfest gets ignored again in the way that Shockwave wishes he could ignore Galvatron. Viator, however, does not. "Yes?" he asks the old timer. "Absolution, with the Despoiler attached," Fusillade nods in satisfaction. She pats a bulkhead. "Well now, it's not his fault the Autobots came up with something to match. It obliges him to stay put." She hops into a swivel chair, and scoots closer to the screen, reading off the coordinates and relative position in space. When he announces keeping looted items, she pumps both fists up in the air with a "WHOO, smash n' grab party til the planet gets too hot!" Viator coughs again, scowling at Slugfest. "Foolish primative!" It's almost a pet name at this point. "Lord Commander, perhaps this would be the proper time to update you on our operation in the human kingdom of Mexico. Under Fusillade's orders, my team and I," he gestures to Slugfest, "have made much progress for the glory of the Empire." Slugfest is scowled at and tilts his head at Viator. "Yes, us did good!" he says, "Beat up stupid Autobot!" Cyclonus holds his chin in a cupped hand for a moment. "Hm. Indeed, as we've seen with the humans, the more we try to break them the more stubborn to resistance they becomes, especially with the Autobots backing them. No reason to believe it won't be the same on Kwarch. But very good, we'll steal their energon for as long as we can, and abandon the planet when we've had our fill. Do they have any capacity for space travel? It may be necessary to level any starports and starbases on our way out." He frowns at the bulkhead Fusillade's patting. "Hm. Well, I suppose so." Once Viator speaks up, Cyclonus turns around and addresses him next. "Oh, you have, have you? And how much energon have you gathered? We may need it to begin this operation in the first place." "With Astrotrain and Blast Off ferrying soldiers to the other cities," Shockwave tells Fusillade, "We should have adequate troop transport capabilities. Executrix, I will require your expertise in person as we sack the capital." The holographic display continues to show said city. Three sections on opposite sides of the city are highlighted. "The government palace, their military headquarters, and their main starport. These must be our main objectives." To Cyclonus, he confirms, "They are a space faring race. As you say, we will need to ensure they are unable to pursue retribution." Although he doesn't comment directly on Viator's mission, Shockwave is listening. He himself may have little interest (or ability) in wringing much out of the human sympathizers, he does recognize its usefulness. Viator nods, straightening up a bit. "As Slugfest as so economically put, we have dealt with minor Autobot resistance, but their attention to our movements in the area is growing. By working with the head of this human organization ((OOC: which I will name when I'm feeling more creative)) we have stockpiled enough energon to fuel Trypticon for half a megacycle, Lord Commander." He pauses, waiting for astonished reactions. Receives none. "I feel confident that we will have powered this invasion on time at our current pace. At that point, Executrix, I will be proud to serve as escort to our transports in this new conquest. These younger Decepticons could stand to learn a thing or four about true Decepticon blitz tactics. Why, I remember the Battle of Mid Seraphim..." HE'S GETTING GOING! Straightening back up in her seat, Fusillade nods to Shockwave. "Certainly. I recommend starport first, then military HQ, so it will easier to sac the presidential palace." Although Viator is quite inured with the implacable Shockwave and skeptical Cyclonus, she finds herself speaking up. "Some of the criminal elements, mostly Los Zetas, that aided us during our occupation of Mexico still want to do business with us," she explains. She cuts Viator off with a flashed grin, "Please do not be long in joining us." Slugfest just sits there staring and listening. Cyclonus nods at Shockwave. "As I thought. Still, few races are a match for us technologically or otherwise, and if we set them back a few centuries it ought to be enough." Then he listens to Viator for a while, nodding at his achievements but most certainly not expressing any surprise. "Half a megacycle? I suppose that shall suffice. I expected more from you, however." Ooooh. That's what you get for trying to impress him. "Human criminals? Bah, the only ones of any use are those so-called "super criminals," and their egos and mental instability make them unreliable allies at best, likely to betray us before we do them. And thank you, Viator, I am quite familiar with Decepticon history." Shockwave takes a half step back to let Fusillade move in and work the holographic controls if she desires, so she can show her plans visually as well. "I am concerned the government leaders may escape our initial attack if we are not careful. I would prefer to not allow them to aid in the organization of any resistance against us." To Cyclonus, he comments, "Agreed. In several centuries' time we can revisit the planet and destroy them again." He listens to Viator, and is no doubt pleased by this news. You can tell by the expression on his face. He recalls reading about the battle of Seraphim, and doesn't interrupt the old mech. Military history is one of his interests. Cyclonus goes ahead and stops him, though. Probably for the best. Viator has disconnected. Fusillade sighs wistfully at the mention of supervillains. "Yeah, I wonder if Fakkadi is still imprisoned. Could be fun to bust him out." Fusillade frowns a bit at Shockwave's counterpoint, pools of light flicking around her fingertips as she scrolls through display screens for individual known Kwarchian assets. "I suppose their ability to escape will depend on how much of a bottleneck their spaceport represents. It wouldn't be effective at detaining world leaders if they have their own private craft. I am not terribly keen on splitting up our invasion forces, though. The Autobots and EDC have been... exceptionally lucky finding our patrols lately." "Need more spyings!" the little stegosaur pipes up. Cyclonus, showing his true colors as a saboteur, offers, "Why attack those private craft individually? We could send the cassetticons..." He glances at Slugfest. "SOME of the cassetticons to place bombs on their leaders' personal craft before the invasion begins." Smiling cruelly, he continues. "And then, when they are sitting in their comfortable chairs thinking that they have escaped their fate, the bombs attached to their ships will detonate and they will be no more." He seems quite satisfied with his plan. "You are right, Fusillade," Cyclonus says. "The planet will be far too dangerous for small forces of Decepticons. Wherever we go, we should go in strength." "Ooh, that's -filthy-," Fusillade says in admiration of Cyclonus's plan. "I'll see about tapping Ravage, maybe Wiretap and Buzzsaw. And it won't be hard to gather Decepticons for the invasion force," she says confidently. Shockwave doesn't seem interested in human supervillains for the reason Cyclonus mentioned: they're too unreliable. To Fusillade he says, "I shall send you all information we have on the world's leaders. Perhaps a separate squad specifically tasked with destroying them would be in order while we strike the other targets in the order you recommend." Shockwave finds himself nodding with Cyclonus's (and thus Slugfest's) Cassetticon idea, which is even better. "I leave that decision in your hands." "As for the operation as a whole, I will submit to you and Cyclonus my overall battle strategy, and ensure that no force is left weak or isolated. Now, there are ulterior motives to this plan..." "Always wanted plant bombs," Slugfest says, sounding like he's liking this cassette sabotagey idea. Cyclonus nods to Fusillade. "Good choices, all. Don't forget Laserbeak, either. Hm, and my apologies, Slugfest, but despite your size you aren't terribly stealthy." Or smart enough to handle a bomb. Then, to Shockwave, he replies sardonically, "Ulterior motivse? Oh, dear, I'll have to warn Galvatron of your perfidy when he returns to us. Regardless, do tell. What plans lie beyond your plans, Shockwave?" "Can too be stealthy!" Slugfest objects. Fusillade admits, "Yeah, I am not sure that I would invite Rumble and Frenzy along, either." Her optics glaze over at the use of the word perfidy. "Well, out with it then, what larger schemes will this fit into? Collecting resources for a larger campaign?" Shockwave gives Cyclonus a lengthy look, taking the time to process the sarcasm and then discarding it. He taps a button on the control panel, and the holo-projector now displays a red planet. Or rather, /the/ red planet. "Ulterior motive #1: The Autobots will inevitably mount an operation to end our occupation. I calculate this will require squadrons from seventeen different outposts of theirs, including their headquarters on Earth. This is their main resupply base on Mars, and a lynchpin of any major mobilization by Autobot and Earth Defence Command forces within this solar system. By planting a space-worthy stealth operative in orbit, we can monitor enemy movements to better prepare for an eventual attack on the planet down the road." Fusillade, after a long pause, grimaces. "Frankly, stealthy and space-capable don't often go hand in hand in Aerospace. Sixshot would probably be your best option, if the mission doesn't bore him with its lack of one man kill-team action." Cyclonus's optics flare. "Ahhhh. A diversion! Quite clever. Even so, this Kwarch operation will require us to divert our own resources. Who can we attack Mars with without leaving our own holdings vulnerable?" He glances at Fusillade. "Sixshot? Hm, well, he might be an ideal candidate for an attack, but no doubt he'd quickly tire of waiting for battle. He's wasted on espionage anyway--his purpose is to kill, and little else, and he doesn't seem to mind that." "Yourself, then?" Fusillade queries Cyclonus. "I shall discuss matters with him. If not, I may need to take Laserbeak or Buzzsaw away from the Kwarch campaign," Shockwave considers. To Cyclonus, he elaborates, "The Mars venture would be for a further campaign in the future... that is, if the gained intel confirms that an attack is viable." He's open to attacking Mars right then and there, though, if Cyclonus and Fusillade can work out the logistics. Viator has connected. "Can carry messages if no can use radios," Slugfest pipes up. "Now I see," Cyclonus says. "You don't simply wish to gather information we already know simply by looking at the planet, you wish to see where specifically they're coming out from, and perhaps catch them in the middle of emerging of secret bases and the like. And.. hm, no. I have too many responsibilities to remain idle in space for so long. Blast Off would be a better candidate--he appears to despise his peers, so perhaps some time by himself in space could be considered a vacation for him?" Scorn enters from the Main Hallway below. Scorn has arrived. Viator is probably still just standing around. I'll jump in after a few poses. "Blast Off may be required for the invasion itself," Shockwave considers. "His transport capabilities are in high demand. Perhaps one of the Sweeps could be convinced for the mission. It would seem to fall within their area of expertise." For those just joining or rejoining, Shockwave, Viator, Cyclonus, Fusillade, and Slugfest are hanging around the central computer. A holo-display of Mars is being projected. "At any rate, exact personnel distribution can be determined later." "Ulterior motive #2: Of lesser concern, but still of some importance, this is a chance to see how Earth's government reacts to such a situation. I am curious how far the humans are willing to go to fight us. Will they send a squad of Exo-Suits to a distant planet to help a people they have never met?" Viator steps forward as Shockwave brings up human resistance to the attack. "Commander Shockwave, perhaps there is a Decepticon free solution to human involvement?" "A Sweep, then," Cyclonus agrees. "And if the chosen Sweep objects I'll be certain to provide him with more motivation. As for the humans, my opinion is that they will withhold their forces. Humans are notorious for abandoning even their own kind if they do not know them, so why intervene for aliens? On the other hand, Rodimus Prime may convince them of a greater threat to come if they send nothing." He raises a brow at Viator. "You... have an alternative?" Having caught the last bit of Shockwave's speech, Scorn steps into the command center, arms folded casually behind her back as she moves up beside the others and gives them a nod of greeting. "The humans tend think more or less like the Autobots. At least from what I've observed. There's at least a somehwat strong chance they'd deploy to help. Shockwave will probably make someone else choose the Sweep. They're all alike to him, even if that is pretty racist. As Cyclonus predicts one thing and the newly arrived Scorn predicts the other, Shockwave says, "We will have to wait and see." He then looks to Viator, awaiting the elaboration. "The humans I am dealing with...do not seem content with merely supplying the Empire with energon. Perhaps they could be used as a distraction for human forces on earth? Perhaps even the Autobots give focus to them." Viator looks around nervously. He's never really done something like that before. "EDC response to the Kwarchian invasion aside, I am curious to see if they will try to launch a counter-offensive here, closer to their own home, holdings, and interests," Fusillade finally replies, after absorbing much of the space lane information and layout of the smoggy green and orange planet. "I'd be willing to accept a briefing and training to ah... be a bit more subtle, if that would help the reconnaissance portion of our initiative." Viator has disconnected. Slugfest cocks his head, then one foot paws the floor a bit. Cyclonus gives Scorn an annoyed look for contradicting him. But then, it was her honest evaluation of the problem so he's not going to blast her for that... yet. "Hm. So, these criminals of yours. Could they really raise enough chaos on Earth to divert the attention of the EDC? My understanding of the criminal element on that world is that, generally speaking, they rely on legal facades and hiding their true activities to protect themselves. A criminal organization that can directly challenge its government is rare indeed." He nods to Fusillade. "You may do so. And a counter-attack could be a problem, but the Autobots are likely to send as much as they can to defend "innocents." They do love to play hero above all else." Shockwave isn't too useful at manipulating the human element, but his understanding is similar to Cyclonus. He suspects they won't be useful as a distraction, but it wouldn't be hard to sway his opinion on this. "If you wish," he tells Fusillade, "Though having your presence overseeing the attack on the capital would be a major asset to the operation." To Cyclonus, he asks, "You have seen the plan, Cyclonus. I assume you approve? Do I have your authorization to make the necessary troop movements?" It's a pretty major change from the current garrisons the Decepticons hold. "Boomslang would be a good contact for destabilizing the region. And Los Zetas are NASTY. There are varying degrees of human savagery on this planet. They refer to them as worlds. Your assessment is true for those in the "First" world, Cyclonus. I don't think Mexico is there. They're like fifth world or something." She ahs at Shockwave. "I misunderstood, didn't realize that the EDC and Mars recon would be happening simultaneous to our invasion. I would prefer, and /excel at/, assault and shocktrooping, yes." Scorn holds her other thoughts for now as the higher-ups speak, the insecticon's antennas twitching as she listens. But it isn't long before she speaks again, a bit of a toothy smirk gracing her features, "If you'll have me, I'd be more than happy to help in your plans. Attacks on humans and their delicious structures really are what we Insecticons do best." Cyclonus taps his chin for a moment, considering, looking at the big ugly planet. Diverting all those troops from their holdings could leave them spread too thinly, but Shockwave's plan, should it work, could reveal Mars' weaknesses, leading to the destruction of their holdings there and make future Autobot interstellar operations much more difficult. "Yes, Shockwave, you may proceed." He stares at the planet some more, thinking, before he answers Fusillade. "Los Zetas is the name of this gang, then? Hmmm... and you say they are savage? Hm.. yes, oft-times savagery can take the place of other skills. Yes, that could work. Have them create a humanitarian crisis in Mexico, have it widely publicized, perhaps manipulate the media into suggesting the EDC itself should respond, then proceed with our attack." Cyclonus raises a brow at Scorn. "Oh? You don't want your share of the Kwarchian loot?" Shockwave nods in agreement to Fusillade. Her skills are in kicking ass, not taking names. "Excellent," he tells Cyclonus. "I will begin preparations immediately." For Scorn, he elaborates since she's probably confused. "You were not present for the discussion of Phase 1 of this operation. We are attacking the neutral industrial world of Kwarch to eradicate its government and military and plunder it for all the energon it can produce until it is no longer profitable to continue. All other acquisitions--cultural artifacts, manufacturing parts, etc--may be freely looted by any Decepticon, keeping any earnings for themselves. You, Scorn, will ensure the Insecticons are prepared for this." Fusillade laughs. "Beheading for hyoomans is a bit more permanent than it is for us. That's one of their signature turf marking tactics. I'll let the snake handle it. In the meantime, I will stir up space-capable Aerospace units, and rattle MilOps' tree to amass landing forces." Fusillade hops up out of the seat, and begins strutting toward the main entrance, provided there is no further directives sent her way. "The snake?" Cyclonus says, looking halfway between dubious and curious. Fusillade ohs, waving a hand. "Sorry, one of many epithets for Boomslang." Cyclonus raises his head a bit. "Ahhh. Yes, of course. A snake by name, and perhaps by nature. Make it so." Fusillade nods. "Indeed." She swishes out. Fusillade vanishes out of reality. Fusillade has left. Now that that's settled, Cyclonus turns to Scorn. "Well? What do you think? There could be many rare metals on Kwarch to consume. Good for the... *electrons,* as Shrapnel was found of saying." Which he always found ridiculous, but Shrapnel isn't here to explain himself anymore. Or was that Kickback? Shockwave gives Fusillade a final look before the Executrix departs. He returns to his holo-display, adjusting troop movements and the like. Beyond ensuring that Scorn shows up, he doesn't care about which metals she does and doesn't eat. Scorn's antennas twitch up at Cyclonus and Shockwave, though gaze averts to Shockwave first, the femme giving a brief nod of the head, "Ah, my apologies then on not fully knowing the situation. Really, human, Autobots, aliens. They're all the same to me." She then looks to Cyclonus, mandibles at the sides of her head flexing in excitement as she grins. "Loot and rare metals? Well then, if that's the spoils we get then I'll gladly have the Insecticons readied for the fight." Already her fingers are twiddling with each other at the thought of shiny spoils of war and crunchy metal snacks. It's all an Insecticon femme could dream of. Cyclonus nods. "Good. And they say you don't know how to motivate the troops, Shockwave. Well, I'd say Scorn will be among many that will be more than happy to take part in the operation." Shockwave gives Cyclonus a brief look. He cares not for his foolish attempts at humour! Instead he's focused on the mission as a whole. For Scorn, the target is a planet labeled Kwarch, which looks like a polluted industrial planet with lots of resources. The planet's power plants in particular are highlighted. Cyclonus watches Shockwave at work for a moment, then turns to Scorn. "If there's nothing else, you may go, Scorn. For myself and Shockwave, we have much to plan." Scorn eventually deviates from her thoughts when Cyclonus speaks, the femme nodding and giving the Decepticon salute before a slight bow, "As you wish. I'll be sure to go over the planet's layout in the mean time, sir. Become familiar with it for when we hit." And with that she turns, stepping from the Command Center to go find her brethren. Decepticon Message: 2/22 Posted Author Troop Movements Fri Mar 02 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave has begun moving troops, shuttles, and other transports from numerous Decepticon garrisons throughout the galaxy to more centralized locations. Many outlaying outposts lose a small percentage of their soldiers and equipment for this mobilization. Everything has the stamp of approval from Cyclonus and Fusillade, so whatever is going on they're definitely in the know. Decepticon Message: 2/23 Posted Author Kwarch Invasion Sat Mar 03 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** INCOMING MESSAGE TO SELECTED FORCES *** Shockwave appears on the screen, sitting on his chair in the command centre. From the right angle, it looks similar to Galvatron's various thrones. "Decepticons, in speaking with the other members of Decepticon Command and various key soldiers, we have agreed upon an upcoming campaign." The image of Shockwave is replaced with one of a orange and green planet. "This is the planet Kwarch, a heavily polluted industrial world. The slug-like natives Kwarchans have a moderately powerful military, but few diplomatic ties to other empires in the galaxy. We shall strike three of their major cities at once, destroying their central military bases." "Executrix Fusillade and I will be overseeing the attack on the capital. Once we have subdued the natives, we will reconfigure their power plants to produce energon and prepare for the inevitable Autobot retaliation. Any other loot, such as manufacturing equipment, cultural artifacts, or raw currency, is yours to keep or sell." Shockwave reappears. "The operation shall begin in 201,600 astroseconds. Shockwave out." *** MESSAGE ENDS *** OOC: Non-PC Decepticons get a much vaguer version of this in order to keep it somewhat hush-hush. Monday, March 5th, 7:30-8 PM.